Ascendo Tuum
by padfoot's shadow
Summary: Hp/Naruto.The war is over and the Light won. Now what’s our favorite Golden Boy to do? Why start a family of course! So he and his Lover decide to adopt and some strange things start happening. Full summery inside.
1. Mei capilli sunt flagrantes

Requirements:

_**This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda escalated and now I hooked.'**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the plot, wow that's kinda sad.**_

_**Parings: Harry/Sirius **_

_**Remus/Severus**_

_**Ron/Hermione**_

_**Ginny/Neville**_

_**Summery: Now that Harry has won the war what can he do? Why, start a family of course with his lover Sirius Black. Together with Remus and Severus, who are surprisingly together, they go an adopt a child, but these children are special and I don't mean being magical. **_

_**Challenge #3**_

_**Requirements:  
-Naruto/Harry Potter crossover  
- Sirius/Harry pairing - already established  
-Remus/Severus pairing - already established  
-Harry and Sirius must adopt a 3 to 5 yr old Naruto  
-Remus and Severus must adopt Haku  
-Harry must be a werewolf and alpha of his 'pack' - so please make sure he has the 'mentality' of one!  
-Naruto and Haku must grow up in the wizarding world first before they return to their birth land.**_

Chapter 1

**Mei capilli sunt flagrantes - My hair is on fire**

All was quiet in the small village of Hogsmade; the normally busy town was recuperating from the last school year.

You see it was summer break and everyone within a twenty mile radius of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rejoicing that particular fact. Everyone except the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry J. Potter.

Harry Potter threw the _Daily Prophet_ down in disgust as he walked in to the kitchen of the small house he shared with his lover/husband whatever you would call him.

"Look at this Siri, they're still at it!" He ranted angrily, "You would think because their savior was a werewolf they would back off!"

Famed ex-convict Sirius Black gazed at his lover sadly wishing death on the politicians that causes Harry grief. "I know Love, I do, but you can expect the prejudices to just go away. They been here for longer then you have and people will always cling to the old ways, you know that."

Harry sighed and slumped into a chair at the table, "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't think we'll ever be able to have a child." The last part was whispered softly as if to ward off a jinx.

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, "We'll find a way Harry trust me."

Grinning again Sirius patted the younger man on the head, "You'll live Love trust me. Moony did and it was worse when we were younger."

Harry winced at the thought he hated being a werewolf now and they had lessened the laws, he would hate the old ones.

"True Siri, so what'cha doin'?" Harry asked as he stole a drink of his lovers coffee.

"Hey that's mine get your own!" Sirius whined. Harry just grinned, "Nope I like yours."

"Fine! But this means I get to drink yours tomorrow." The ex-con pouted.

Harry laughed at his lovers antics but nodded all the same, "Deal, but you have to cook!"

Sirius blinked and watched his lover leave the kitchen then his eyes widened in horror, "No! I don't want to die!" and rushed after him.

--Later that day—

"Why does he have to come over?" Sirius whined as helped Harry get lunch ready with out actually touching the food or the stove.

Harry rolled eyes and tried to ignore the question because that was the fifth time the other man had asked. Alas, he caved when Sirius gave him the puppy dog face.

"You know why Severus is coming over Siri. He and Remus are married. That means we have to be polite and invite him over when we invite Moony." Harry said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"So I still don't like it." Harry smiled and patted him on the head much like Sirius did earlier that morning, "You'll live Lover trust me."

Siri growled and punched on the younger teen but was soon over powered but the young werewolf, "Give up?" Harry whispered to the older man causing a shudder to run through him.

Sirius was about to answer when a cough and a very familiar voice startled them, "Should we come back another time?"

Harry whirled around and growled at the older wolf, "Yes leave!"

Sirius chuckled and stood up, "Na, we're good Moony."

Harry glared at the slightly taller man, "No we're not!"

Sirius got in close, "Yes we are since you wanted Snape over you'll have to wait. So there," and stuck his tongue out.

Harry growled lightly and led a laughing Remus, a Smirking Severus, and a smug Sirius into the living area where lunch would take place.

--A little later—

"So Harry," Remus began, "I know are having the same problem we are in the starting a family category and I was wondering have you considered adoption?"

Harry shared a look with his lover, "We have, but are unsure will we be able to find one that will help us I mean you and I are werewolves Moony."

Harry tried to ignore the way the older man flinch as Sirius continued his thought, "And it wont be just you two that would hinder the adoption. I still have some trouble with people ever though I was cleared last year. I know Snape has some problems with people thinking is a death eater."

Severus smirked at the canine animagus, "Good job Potter you taught the mutt some big words, tell me black did it hurt remembering them?"

"Why you…"

Severus cut him off, "Also we know that no _magical _adoption agency would help us that's why we're going muggle."

Sirius blinked and shared a look with Harry, "That sounds like it might work."

Remus noticed Harry seemed to be thinking about something, "Harry is something wrong?"

The younger werewolf nodded, "I'm not sure if that a good idea, I don't want to raise a muggle child in the magical world.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the seemingly Pureblooded comment, "Is that so?"

Harry gave his co-worker a funny look then his eyes widened in realization, "No, no, you misunderstand, I wouldn't want to raise a muggle child in the magical world because they could become bitter that they lived here, yet they couldn't use magic. It could cause them to hate magic," He said like he was speaking from experience, "And if they ever come in contact with another magical person if they left, it would be bad." He finished lamely.

All three of the others knew what he spoke of, but in different ways. Sirius and Remus knew about his aunt and Severus was thinking of his own father that hated him after he found out both his he and his mother were magical.

The three sat in silence for a while until Sirius got an idea, "Rem, can't werewolves sense magic?"

Remus looked thoughtful, "Yes, but only when it's close to the full moon."

Sirius grinned, "You mean like it is now?"

Remus smiled, "Yes and tomorrow the sense will be even stronger."

"So if we go looking tomorrow we might be able to find magical children!" Harry said happily.

The others nodded and agreed to meet at nine the next morning.

After the Lupin-Snapes left Harry gave his lover a look, "You know something else that a werewolf get when the full moon is closer, Siri?"

Sirius scratched his head in thought, "Um, a higher sex drive?"

Harry gave a feral grin, "Right you are my dear Padfoot, right you are."

--The next day—

The two couples met at nine like planed and Severus gave Harry and Sirius the name and location of the orphanage that he and his husband chose last night.

"This place is known to have quite a few muggleborns, in fact eighty-five percent of all muggleborns that are orphaned got to this orphanage" Remus told them.

Sirius gave his best friend a funny look, "Only you would research that Moony. Only you."

With four soft pops they disappeared.

--At the St. Johns Orphanage in Kent—

"So what do we do just walk in and pick a kid?" Sirius asked looking at Harry who shrugged and looked at Remus who in turn sighed.

"You go in, talk to the head of the place then we will go in meet the children and go from there alright?" The amber eyed man said rubbing his temples.

Harry and Sirius nodded.

"Oh, and Black try and act like an adult, I'm sure Potter would hate for someone to confuse you with one of the children and have to be left here." Severus said as he walked in to the orphanage.

"Stupid Bast…" Sirius began but was cut off by a glare from his husband. "What?"

"I have to agree with Severus it would be terrible if you were mistake for a child, but I suppose I could adopt two children then instead of just one," Harry smiled at Sirius confused look, " I mean really Siri two children wouldn't really be that different then one child and you." Harry said the last part as he slipped into the orphanage.

Sirius glared at the door that his husband just went through, 'Why is everyone so mean to me?' he thought sadly.

The orphanage it's self was rather bland off-white walls and decorations. The main room had space furniture and the front desk was rather bare as well. The only thing that looked inviting was the small head's poking out of door along a hallway.

Every now and then Either Harry, Remus, or Sirius would wave at one of the children causing them to squeak hide back in the room they were in.

After a ten minute wait an older lady that reminded the visiting wizards of McGonnagall entered the room.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She questioned briskly.

Severus answered, seeing as he was the only one that didn't have a slight fear of the women.

"Yes, we" He pointed to Remus and himself, "are looking to adopt a child."

The lady looked them over carefully, and both Severus and Remus met her gaze evenly, but eventually nodded at them. "Good, my name is Dr. Kerr I am Head of this place feel free to meet the children they are very curious about you four."

"Thank you I am Remus Lupin-Snape and this is Severus Lupin-Snape, shall we see you if we find a child that peaks our interest?"

Dr. Kerr nodded and waved them away.

Severus and Remus nodded to Harry and Sirius, as they left down the hall way with the many doors.

Dr. Kerr set he sights on the remaining two as soon as they were alone.

"How may I help you boys?" She asked.

"Hello ma'am, we too are looking to adopt." Harry said trying not to look away when Doctor met his eyes. They were the sharpest of blue that reminded him of an angry Dumbledore.

After what seemed like forever she looked away and stared down Sirius, and eventually looked away.

She smiled and spoke, "Lovely, you too may go meet the children as soon as I get your names."

"Harry Potter-Black ma'am this is Sirius Potter-Black." Harry introduced hoping her eyes didn't flick to his forehead or her eyes didn't bug out at Sirius's name she did neither and shooed them away like she did Severus and Remus.

--With Remus and Sev.—

"Do you sense any thing?" Sev asked hi husband. The amber eyed man shook his head slightly, "nothing yet Love but I think there might be something here," he said as he looked at the only closed door. "Can we go in?" Remus asked softly.

"I suppose, Dr. Kerr did not say anything about not entering certain rooms, so I am guessing the child in side closed it."

As the two walked closer Remus felt something he sensed magic. "Sev, whoever's in there they have magic and are using it, as it seems."

Knock Knock Knock

The two waited until a small boy about five opened the door. He had dark hair about to the bottom of his ears and big brown eyes. "Hello." He said.

Remus was immediately in love with the child, "Hello little one can we come in? We would like to speak with you."

The boy tilted his head to one side and stared up at Severus, "He' tall."

Remus chuckled and motioned for Severus to squat down like he had done. "Yes he his, but he's a nice man."

Severus scowled at being called a 'nice man' but got down to the child's level and greeted him, "I am Severus may we come in?"

The boy nodded and grasped the too adults hands and dragged them into his room.

--With Harry and Sirius—

"Wow, look at all these kids." Sirius said as they were ran past by a group of young boys.

Harry nodded, "I know now come on I can sense someone."

Sirius's eyes widened, "You can sense this kid from way over here?"

Harry nodded, "Ya I know, but this power is very strong this kid is going to have the same problems I did when I was little. Lots of accidental you-know-what and such."

Sirius just followed as Harry led him to a nursery. "It's a baby?" He exclaimed.

Harry shrugged, "I guess it's coming from over here," and followed the trail of magic to a small blond boy playing with blocks in a crib.

"Siri, look at his eyes." Harry whispered as the boy looked up and saw the two adults enter the room.

"I know Love they're just as blue as yours are green." Sirius said. Harry walked closer to the crib and the little boy stood up and reached out to Harry, "Want up." Not being able to resist the eyes Harry picked up the child and was surprised at the weight of the child, "He's to light Siri."

Sirius frowned, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Here let me see." The animagus said and reached out for the baby. He frowned as he too realized the little blond was far to light. "I think it's safe to say this is our new son?" He asked grinning.

Harry nodded, "Yes and I am having words with _Dr. Kerr_." He finished quite evilly at least in Sirius opinion.

--With Sev and Rem—

After the little boy ,who they soon realized was called J.D. for John Doe, herded them into his room Sev and Remus found themselves treated to a show of flying toys.

"So J.D. do you know how you make toy float? Remus asked.

J.D. nodded, "Magic." He said plainly.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Magic you say, tell me, what do you know of magic?"

J.D. stared at the two of them again, then pointed at both and said plainly, "Magic!" Then smiled and picked up a stuffed white bunny.

Remus and Severus shared a look then Severus asked a very important question, 'Tell me child would you like to be adopted by Remus and I?"

The small boy looked at both of them and then the stuffed bunny, "Zabu comes too!"

Remus smiled at the child and held out his hand, "Come on then."

--Back at the front desk—

Both couples met back at the front desk at the same time.

Remus smiled at the sight of Sirius carrying the little blond who seemed content pulling the long black locks of hair, and Harry chuckled at the sight of Severus hold the little dark headed boys hand, who seemed to be entertaining himself by swing Severus hand back and forth.

"So I see you both have found two that stole your heart am I correct?" Dr. Kerr said appearing about of nowhere.

Remus was about to speak when he noticed the slight glint in Harry's eye, but stopped.

"Yes we did," Harry started, "Tell me _Dr. Kerr _why does this little boy seem to weight almost nothing? He has to be about three."

Dr. Kerr sighed sadly, "you are correct he is under weight, he just came to us earlier this week and he was very bad condition. I have done what I can but he needs full time care and I cannot, unfortunately, give it to him."

Harry's killer rage seemed to have diminished somewhat. "Okay, get everything settled we are adopting him" he said in a commanding voice, "Now." He added when the doctor just stared at him.

"Very Nice Potter you just sped it up." Severus complimented, "The glare was an eight point five though, you could have done better."

Harry sighed, "true, but I didn't want her to pass out."

Almost an hour later and two small children and Sirius falling sleep later all the paper work but the naming was done.

"Now, we do thing a bit different here then at most places, the children when they come in usually don't want to use their name so we let them use another. If they don't have one when they come in or are to young to pick one they are given something simple, like John Doe. They usually fix and or change it when they are old enough too. But we keep records of their original names so when they get adopted their new parents can change or keep them."

All four nodded (Harry woke Sirius up).

"These two both had names when they were dropped off. The littlest one" She pointed to the baby blond, "Is three he was dropped of at another orphanage a little over a month ago, as I said we got a week ago and he was in bad shape. The name that was left with him was Naruto."

"Siri I want him to keep the old name but maybe as a middle name, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I do too, but what about Naruto James but he is called by his middle name?" Sirius suggested.

"I like it. His name is Naruto Jason Potter-Black."

Dr. Kerr nodded and signed it on the paper.

"The little you seem to like came with the name Haku."

"Any ideas Sev?" Remus asked as he thought.

"He should keep the name Haku in some way." Severus said Remus agreed.

"Haku Caesar Lupin-Snape" The both decided.

After the last paper was signed the four said their goodbyes and disappeared with four soft pops.


	2. Ad absurdum

When Harry and Sirius got back to their little house in Hogsmade one thing they immediately noticed was that little Jason was

_**This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda escalated and now I hooked.'**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the plot, wow that's kinda sad.**_

Parings: Harry/Sirius

Remus/Severus

Ron/Hermione

Ginny/Neville

Summery: Now that Harry has won the war what can he do? Why, start a family of course with his lover Sirius Black. Together with Remus and Severus, who are surprisingly together, they go an adopt a child, but these children are special and I don't mean being magical.

Challenge #3

Requirements:  
-Naruto/Harry Potter crossover  
- Sirius/Harry pairing - already established  
-Remus/Severus pairing - already established  
-Harry and Sirius must adopt a 3 to 5 yr old Naruto  
-Remus and Severus must adopt Haku  
-Harry must be a werewolf and alpha of his 'pack' - so please make sure he has the 'mentality' of one!  
-Naruto and Haku must grow up in the wizarding world first before they return to their birth land.

Please note that I call Naruto a baby even though he is three, that is just one of my habits I still call my little sister who is five a baby on occasion.

I would like to thank Enchanted Enchantments for the cool spell I use unless of course I get them from the Harry Potter book then it all J.K. Rowlings.

--

Ad absurdum - To the point of absurdity

Chapter 2

When Harry and Sirius got back to their little house in Hogsmade one thing they noticed immediately was that little Jason was awake.

"Where?" He question looking around at everything.

Harry smiled at his pup, "This is home pup. You want to look around?"

Jason nodded and wiggled to get down, laughing, Harry sat him down and then plopped on the couch with Sirius, both watched their new son run around the room trying to get into everything.

Harry laughed as the little boy pulled on the sleeve of one Sirius shirts that happened to be stuck in between the couch cushions.

"Can you believe it Siri? We have a son! A blond son!" Harry said softly.

Sirius looked at the little boy running amuck in their house then at his husband, "I can't really but it'll hit when he turns thirteen and starts dating. Look at him, he'll be a heart breaker like his Daddy."

Harry gave his husband an amused look, "Tell me which one of us is his Daddy?"

Sirius gave Harry a funny look, "You are of course, and I shall be his Papa or something." He said waving his hand dismissively.

Harry gave him a funny look and rolled his eyes, "Whatever Love, but I think our little man is hungry."

"Really how do you know?" Sirius asked staring at the other man.

Harry just pointed at the baby who was by now chewing on someone's wand. "See he's hungry."

The dog animagus jumped up when he saw the baby had his wand,how he got he had no idea, "No, Jason! No eating Papa's wand, that's bad." He said as he gently pulled the wand from the toddlers grip.

Jason looked ready to cry when his papa took away his chew toy, until his Daddy came over a picked him up.

"Come on little one lets see if Papa and I can learn how to feed you properly." Harry told the now giggling toddler that had a tight hold on his Daddy's hair.

--With Sev & Rem—

The Lupin-Snapes appeared in their home at Spinner's End with little Haku Caesar in tow.

"Now what?" The little boy asked hugging his bunny tight.

Remus smiled at the child, "Well for starters lets go in the living room and we can talk a little."

Haku Caesar nodded and followed the strange nice man to a big room.

After the new family was seated Remus began the questioning, "So first off what do you wish to be called?"

Haku Caesar seemed to think about it for a while then yelled, "Ave caesar! Morituri te salutamus!"

Severus translated with a small smile on his face, "Hail Caesar! We who are about to die salute you. I suppose you wish to be called Caesar? Where did you learn Latin child?"

Caesar nodded, "Magister mundi sum! Zabu taught me"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the child's quirk, " I didn't know bunnies spoke Latin and no Caesar you are not the master of the universe."

"Well Zabu does and are you sure I'm not?" Caesar pouted.

"Sorry, son I'm afraid your not." Remus said trying not to smile.

Caesar shrugged, "Oh, well I still have you people and Zabu."

"Don't I feel honored," Sev said.

The child nodded, "You should."

At that Remus busted out laughing, "He is defiantly your son Sev!"

Severus scowled on principle but inside was feeling very proud of his son, a Slytherin if he ever saw one, but he's have to lose the rabbit. Slytherins did not carry around bunnies, snakes maybe, but not bunnies.

"Person, what do I call you people?" Little Caesar asked.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with kiddo." Remus said patting him on the head as he stood up, "Well I think it's time for lunch what do you think?"

Caesar nodded and grabbed Sev's and Remus's hands putting Zabu on his head, "Come on Mommy and Daddy."

Remus grinned, "Who's Mommy?" he asked already knowing.

"The tall man."

--Back with Siri and Harry—

Harry had only left the room for five minutes, only five minutes and when he came back he found a food monster that looked a lot like his lover.

"Siri? You in there somewhere?" He called as he wiped the baby down and used a quick Detergeo to the same to the surrounding surfaces.

A muffled reply was all he got.

"Ah, so you turned your back and he threw it at you?" Harry said still cleaning up Jason.

Again, all he got was muffled words.

"Oh, so you think he magically hit you with the food?"

A muffled yes.

"Right so Padfoot you need to go take a bath while I go find him some clothes that don't have food caked on them." Harry looked at the food on Jason and then the food on his lover, "You know what I think you're right, he did do that magically because I didn't give him that much food. He must have doubled it! Good job baby! You are such a good little boy! " Harry waved at his food covered lover, "Now say bye-bye to Papa Jason."

"Bah Papa!" the little blond squealed.

--Lunch with the Lupin-Snapes.--

"So Mommy what can we do now I'm bored," Caesar said playing with what was left over from his food. Mommy wouldn't let him put Zabu on the table so he was left leaning on the legs of his chair.

Sev scowled at the name his brat gave him, "Call me something else I am not a mother, and you will finish you lunch then you can go pick out a bedroom."

"Bedroom, mommy?" Caesar inquired with his head tilted to the side.

"Yes pup, your bedroom, the place where you sleep." Remus told the child in between drinks of his tea.

"Oh, okay I want a blue room!" caesar shouted.

"Don't shout child, use your inside voice." Sev scolded.

Said child looked down at the table sadly, "Sorry mommy."

Remus hid a smile at Haku Caesar's name for his other father. "Come on you two let's let Caesar pick his room now."

"Okay daddy." The five year old agreed standing up and grabbing his daddy's hand. While placing Zabu on his head, "Coming mommy?" he asked holding out his other hand.

Sev gave a long suffering sigh, but grabbed his brats hand none the less, "Let's go."

--Harry and Siri--

After Harry left his food covered lover he took little Jason down the hall and up the stairs to his new bedroom that was right across the hall from parents.

The room was decorated in soft blues and greens (Not Slytherin green), with animal running along the walls. Harry took his pup and set him on his bed; it was a normal child's bed that had spells put on it so the little one couldn't roll off or climb out.

"Sit here for a moment little one while I find you some clothes." Harry explained to the toddler.

As Harry turned around to look for clothes in the small dresser that been transfigured last night he suddenly froze. He had gotten very cold, he could smell death, he could feel the evil radiating in the room and it was coming from his son.

'What is this? I haven't felt anything as evil since Voldemort.' Harry though, 'It's coming from Jason! But that's not possible he just a baby.'

Ignoring the feeling of evil he turned back around and swiftly changed the baby only pausing at the sight of a strange symbol on the child's stomach

"Sirius!" Harry yelled panic raising. What if his son was possessed?

"What's wrong Love?" Sirius asked walking into the room but freezing when he too felt the evil.

"What is that?" He asked looking at the baby strangely.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with this strange marking on his stomach." Harry explained pointing at the markings.

Both war veterans looked at the marks carefully trying to see if they had seen them somewhere before.

"Da?" Jason questioned softly.

Harry smiled and picked up his pup feeling the evil energy fade away, "It's not him Siri, I can feel it, it's something else."

Sirius smiled at his son and hugged his husband, "I know I can feel that too."

--Sev & Rem--

"Can I have a blue room daddy?" Haku Caesar begged squeezing the life out of his stuffed rabbit.

Remus smiled down at his pup, "Sure if we can find one, and if not pick one you like and we'll make it blue." Remus gave his lover a sly look, "Wont we mommy?"

Sev scowled, "I am not a mother! As for the room, most likely."

The little brown eyed boy flashed his adoptive parents a large grin. "Goodie!"

Caesar looked at all the different room his parents showed him but finally chose a room.

The room was done in different shades of blue and for some reason had a slanted ceiling. The bed in the room was very large but low to the ground so if little Caesar fell off he wouldn't get hurt. The room had soft blue carpet and a desk. The room came with to teal squishy chairs and a black marble bathroom; Caesar loved his room.

Turning to his parent he hugged them tight, "Thank you mommy and daddy I love it. Zabu does too!"

Remus and Severus smiled at their son know that it would be okay, well as long as he grew out of calling Sev mommy.

--Padfoot & Harry—

An hour after the incident, as they called it, the new little family could be found baby proofing the house, because they didn't think they would need it when they decided to adopt.

They were putting sticking charms on cabinet doors, furniture, any and all things glass, and any other things they wouldn't want Jason moving. A baby monitoring charm in his room. Anti-summoning charms on anything sharp in the house. An invisible Baby gate at the top of the stairs and much more.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked watching the toddler try and catch bubbles he had conjured earlier.

"Probably," Harry snorted, "But when we see Molly tomorrow I will ask her. Oh shi…crap!" Harry said barley catching himself on the swear word, "I need to floo some people and see if they can come to Hogwarts tomorrow!"

Sirius laughed for once he wasn't the one to forget, "You watch Jason I'll call."

At the fireplace Sirius decided to call Molly Weasley first as Harry's adoptive mother she needed to know she was a grandmother again.

"The burrow!" He shouted as he stuck his head in the green fire.

--The burrow—

Molly Weasley was happily cooking something when she heard she had a fire call.

"Yes, oh Sirius, how are you dear?" She asked.

"I'm fine Molly, but I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogwarts tomorrow and meet my son Jason?" Sirius said normally wondering when she would catch the whole 'my son' thing.

"Oh, course…Son?" She stated breathlessly.

Sirius smiled, "Yes mine and Harry's son. Naruto Jason Potter-Black."

"Oh, my, a son when did this happen?" Molly demanded.

"Calm yourself stop Hogwarts tomorrow at noon and we'll answer your questions, bring the family. I have to go help Harry see ya!"

--Bedtime at the Lupin-Snapes—

Remus knocked on his son's bathroom door, "Come on Caesar time for bed."

No answer, shrugging Remus open the door and found the little boy doing something at the sink.

"What are you doing Caesar?" The werewolf questioned.

The started child whirled around, he was clearly afraid and Remus was surprised, there floating mid-air was a small sphere of water.

"Haku," He said softly using the child's birth name, "Don't worry pup I'm not mad I just want to know how you do that."

Haku let the water fall to the bathroom floor. "I donno, I just can."

Remus just smiled, "okay, how about we go tuck you and Zabu in then tomorrow we can tell mommy, how's that sound?"

Haku Caesar nodded a little less afraid, "Okay."

After a whispered Cano Nenia spell to play soft music to lull the five year-old to sleep Remus slipped out of the room to got talk to his lover.

"Sev?" Remus called.

"Yes?"

"I think we need to talk to Albus tomorrow."

_**Okay just a few finishing notes; please review! I need to know if this story sucks or not!**_

_**Also Harry needs a Marauder name remember he is a werewolf. Tell me what you think, I care about what you think, unless it's a flame then I will just make fun of it so whatever.**_


	3. Minime senuisti!

This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda

_**This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda escalated and now I hooked.'**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the plot, wow that's kinda sad.**_

Parings: Harry/Sirius

Remus/Severus

Ron/Hermione

Ginny/Neville

Summery: Now that Harry has won the war what can he do? Why, start a family of course with his lover Sirius Black. Together with Remus and Severus, who are surprisingly together, they go an adopt a child, but these children are special and I don't mean being magical.

Challenge #3

Requirements:  
-Naruto/Harry Potter crossover  
- Sirius/Harry pairing - already established  
-Remus/Severus pairing - already established  
-Harry and Sirius must adopt a 3 to 5 yr old Naruto  
-Remus and Severus must adopt Haku  
-Harry must be a werewolf and alpha of his 'pack' - so please make sure he has the 'mentality' of one!  
-Naruto and Haku must grow up in the wizarding world first before they return to their birth land.

I want to thank Kenaz Slytherin for the Marauder name Midnight. I need a beta please.

Also, my family has gotten a pool, so that means updates are going to be a bit later now, but never fear I will never abandon a story.

**--**

**Minime senuisti! - You haven't aged a bit!**

Chapter 3

--

"Come on Sirius, hurry up," Harry yelled trying to get his husband to hurry up.

"Coming!" Sirius shouted as he hopped to the door putting on his left shoe.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ready now?"

Padfoot nodded and stared at his lover concerned, "Love, are you okay? Your really pale, do you want me to carry Jason?"

Harry smiled at the overprotective man, "I'm fine, you know tomorrow is the full moon, I'm just a little tired."

Sirius eyed the other man, "You sure?"

"I'm fine Siri, drop it!" Harry half snarled.

The dog animagus took a step; he was surprised. Evidently so was Jason because when his daddy made the scary sound he whimpered.

Harry closed his eyes tight; he hated this! He didn't want to act like this.

"Sorry Siri, would you hold him for a while?" Harry asked.

The gray eyed man smiled at his husband and son, "Not a problem, come her Jason, come see papa."

The blond toddler squealed and grasped Padfoot's long black hair when he tickled him.

"He," Siri winced as Jason gave a sharp tug, "Likes hair."

Harry chuckled, "He does," As the new family walked to the large castle a thought came to the DADA teacher, "Siri, shouldn't he be talking more I mean he's three, don't they talk a lot?"

Padfoot shrugged, "I don't know I remember when Regulus was three he wouldn't shut up, but I think it all just depends on the kid."

Harry nodded, and a seemingly random evil grin erupted on his face, "Moony and Severus adopted a five year old."

Sirius shifted Jason to his other hip so he could look at Harry, "So?"

"Padfoot, five year olds are a lot like you. They never shut up, ever." Harry said waiting for his lover to get it.

A nasty grin appeared on his face, "Poor Snivellus, stuck with a mini-me!"

Harry groaned, "Let us all hope the child grows out of it."

"Hey!"

--

Whoosh!

"Severus, my boy, how are you?" Albus greeted.

Severus nodded to the elderly headmaster, "Fine Albus,"

Whoosh!

"Wow! That was fun! Can we do it again daddy?" Little Caesar asked squishing the toy bunny.

"Maybe later Cae," Remus told his hyper-active pup.

Albus smiled at the child looking around his office in glee. "So this is your son Severus?"

"Yes Albus, Haku Caesar, he prefers Caesar though," Remus answered.

Cae, stared at the old man then grinned really big, "Are you Father Christmas?" Cae asked looking hopeful.

"No, I'm not, but I happen to know Kris shall I tell him you said hello?" The headmaster questioned.

Caesar nodded franticly, "Yes, please. Oh, have you met Zabu?" He held out the bunny, "He taught me Latin."

Dumbledore looked at the bunny, "Really now? Would you mind saying something?"

"Okay, um, Machina improba! Vel mihi ede potum vel mihi redde nummos meos!" Caesar exclaimed with a smile.

Dumbledore shared an amused look with his two former pupils, "Tell me child do you know what you said?"

Caesar nodded, "You infernal machine! Give me a beverage or give me my money back!"

The headmaster smiled, "Very good child," He turned to the adults, "come, there are a few more people coming today."

Severus looked apprehensive, "Who?"

"Harry and Sirius, and the Weasley's I believe." The headmaster told him joyfully.

Remus laughed at the defeated look on his husbands face, "You'll be okay Sev."

"Who?" Caesar asked.

Remus turned to his pup, "You'll get to meet your Uncles Padfoot and Midnight, and you'll also meet your little cousin Jason."

Caesar smile, "Yay, will they like me?"

Sev groaned, "Black will love you."

--With the Potter-Blacks—

"This Jason is the Great Hall," Sirius told his son.

"Ah, clouds!" Jason exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, "Yes, Jason clouds."

As Siri and Harry sat down at the staff table the door opened and in came the headmaster, Remus, Severus, and a little boy who could only be Haku Caesar.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" Albus asked.

Harry smiled, "As good as I can be considering."

"Amen to that." Remus said plopping down next to the younger werewolf.

"Mommy where's my cousin?" Caesar asked causing Sev to groan at the name.

"Mom…mommy?" Sirius managed between laughs.

Caesar nodded, "Yup, that's my mommy." He pointed to a mortified Severus, "And that's my daddy." He pointed to a laughing Remus. "This is Zabu, he taught me Latin." He said proudly holding up the bunny.

Harry stopped snickering and raised an eyebrow at the child, "You know Latin?"

Caesar nodded, "Quantum materiae materietur marmota monax si marmota monax materiam possit materiari?"

"Interesting," Harry said.

"What did he say?" Sirius prompted his husband.

Severus, Remus, Harry and Dumbledore gave him a funny look. "You don't know Latin." Harry stated.

Siri shrugged, "Never really needed it."

Severus was about to remark when a large family of red head walked into the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter!" Molly Weasley shouted.

The werewolf winced, as did everyone else.

Caesar looked sympathetic, "Hail Caesar, we who are about to die salute you."

Harry winced again, "I don't thing she'll kill me, all I did was adopt a son and not tell my adoptive mother she was a grandmother."

Remus patted him on the back, "I'll go to your funeral."

Gathering his courage he took the toddler from Sirius, she wouldn't hurt the kid; he made his way to Molly.

"Hi, Molly." He said smiling at the women.

The red head scowled at the man, putting her hands on her hips, "Is there someone I should meet?"

Giving his son a sympathetic look he passed the young blond off to the irate red head, who immediately began gushing over the toddler.

Seeing an exit and knowing he could trust Jason with Molly he motioned for Sirius to follow him.

"What's up Love?" The gray eyed man asked wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore about the feeling." Harry said watching his pup closely.

Sirius nodded, "We do go get the old geezer and let's talk."

Snorting at the title his husband gave the old man Harry tried to spot the headmaster.

There he was, talking to Sev and Rem.

--With Sev, Rem, and Albus—

"Cae. Show the Professor he what you did last night please." Remus told his pup smiling encouragingly, when the five year old looked nervous.

"Okay," The normally hyper boy said in a subdued tone. Slowly he reached out to the cup of water that his mommy had made appear out of thin air. The boy smiled happily as the water swirled at will making designs and patterns.

Dumbledore watched, silently as the boy manipulated the water with ease. "I have not a clue how the child does that. Have you asked him?"

Remus and Severus gave the old man a strange look, "Well, no, but," Remus started but was cut off.

"Well then we just need to ask him," Albus said cheerfully, "So tell me young Caesar, how is it your able to do that?"

The child stared up at the man, "Well, Father Christmas, my old mommy said it was a blood trait or something," the kid shrugged, "I think it's magic."

Albus smiled at the child, then at his parents, "There you go question answered."

Remus and Severus stared at the man, wondering if he had finally lost his mind.

"Albus maybe you should go see Poppy," Severus reasoned.

"No my boy I am fine and I do believe Mr. Potter needs to speak with me, judging by the way he's dragging Sirius over here."

The Lupin-Snapes said their goodbyes and left as Harry and Sirius walked up to the headmaster.

Albus smile genially at two of his former students, "What can I do for you boys?"

"There's something strange about our son." Sirius began.

Harry growled at the wording, "Jason is fine, Sirius."

Seeing he had messed up the dog animagus quickly tried to fix his slip. "No, Love that's not what I meant, I meant the symbol." Sirius averted his eyes hoping to draw the Werewolves ire away.

Harry nodded, "Sorry Siri."

The Gray eyed man brushed off the apology.

Eyes twinkling the elderly headmaster spoke, "So what is it about a symbol that bothers you so?"

"It's not the symbol it's self, but the feeling it gave off," The defeater of Voldemort paused, "it felt like I was facing Voldemort again, the evil was suffocating."

"But it wasn't Jason, it was something else," Sirius picked up when his husband stopped.

Albus frowned, eyes dimming slightly, "I would recommend a light brush of Ligamency. Just a brush," he added quickly seeing Harry eyes harden. "Nothing to much, just enough to see if the presence is a major problem."

"I suppose, but I will do it. Not you or Snape." Harry bit out. He never truly forgave the men. Snape for mind raping him and Albus for letting it happen.

"Harry, my boy," The old man tried.

"No, leave it. Come on Siri we need to save Jason from Molly." Harry said pulling his Lover slightly.

--With the Weasley's and the Lupin-Snapes.—

"He's a cute little thing isn't he." Molly gushed over Haku Caesar, while Ron watched Jason.

Remus smiled at his husband discomfort, "Yes he is."

As the adults talk they didn't notice the two little boys slip out of the Great Hall.

--With Haku Caesar and Jason.—

"Come on Jay. I want to look around." The little brown eyed boy said.

"Daddy?" Jason asked looking around.

Cae shook his head, "He's in there," –he pointed to the door they just snuck out of.- "We're going that way." He pointed down the hall.

The chibi blond nodded, " 'kay."

The five year old tugged the three year old along as they wondered down the hall, never stopping to think of the mayhem they cause in the Great Hall.

--The Great Hall—

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Harry questioned harshly.

Ron Weasley gulped, "I mean, um, er. We're friends right mate?"

Harry growled, "I don't know Ron, if you're still alive when I'm through with you maybe."

The red head paled his red hair standing out brightly.

"Potter!" Severus snapped.

"What?" The young wolf snarled.

"Go find your pup, you too Remus."

The two wolves, seeing the sense in the Potion Masters words, took off out of the Great Hall.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Snape."

The older man shared a dark look with his rival, Sirius Black, "Don't thank me Weasley, I did that so I could kill you. Remus asked you to watch my son too."

"Oh," Things did not bode well for the youngest Weasley boy.

--With the chibi people—

"Lookie a talking picture!" Cae exclaimed happily.

"Talkie!" Jason mimicked.

The five year old turned to his younger cousin, "Why can't you talk good?"

Blue eyes just stared into brown.

The older chibi frowned, "Don't you like me?"

"Yes." The blond said firmly.

"Then, why…" He didn't get to finish seeing as his daddy scooped him um and hugged him tight.

The brown hair boy wiggled to try and get lose but his daddy wouldn't have it.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not letting you out of my sight, ever." Remus said tightening his grip slightly.

Cae frowned but then seen his cousin getting the same treatment.

Harry held his son close, this kid needed a leash or something, "Rem's right, I'm never letting you out of my sight."

--

Nine pages, pretty good if I do say so myself. Okay, um, that's all folks for this time.

Next time: Haku learns a little about werewolves.


	4. Inter canum et lupum

This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda

_**This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda escalated and now I hooked.'**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the plot, wow that's kinda sad.**_

Parings: Harry/Sirius

Remus/Severus

Ron/Hermione

Ginny/Neville

Summery: Now that Harry has won the war what can he do? Why, start a family of course with his lover Sirius Black. Together with Remus and Severus, who are surprisingly together, they go an adopt a child, but these children are special and I don't mean being magical.

Challenge #3

Requirements:  
-Naruto/Harry Potter crossover  
- Sirius/Harry pairing - already established  
-Remus/Severus pairing - already established  
-Harry and Sirius must adopt a 3 to 5 yr old Naruto  
-Remus and Severus must adopt Haku  
-Harry must be a werewolf and alpha of his 'pack' - so please make sure he has the 'mentality' of one!  
-Naruto and Haku must grow up in the wizarding world first before they return to their birth land.

--

_**Sorry for the wait, this chapter did not want to be written. I need a beta please!**_

--

Inter canum et lupum - Between a dog and a wolf

Chapter 4

--

After the little ones had been found, Ron had been declared missing and the school cleared out the parents took the young children home. Both families trying not to think of tomorrow, the night of the full moon.

Both Remus and Harry feared for the lives of their children, for their pups. They knew Moony and Midnight wouldn't hurt the children just change them and that was a fate worse then death.

--With Padfoot and Midnight—

After the long and slightly hectic day at the school Sirius and Harry were glad when little Jason went straight to sleep.

The parents made their way to their bedroom and tried to relax. Harry flopped down on the bed trying and failing to ignore a pounding headache that developed earlier. Sirius laid down next the younger man and massaged his temples.

"It'll be okay Harry. Jason will be at Hogwarts with Albus and Snape and I can handle you and Moony." Sirius told his husband.

Harry sighed, "I know, but what if something goes wrong Midnight will want to change the pup. I can't let that happen."

Sirius frowned and brushed his hand over Harry's cheek, "I wont let it happen, I promise."

The raven haired boy gazed at his husband, "Okay." Then the younger man smirked and tackled his lover, "Now guess what?"

Sirius swallowed he could feel something stirring in him and he loved it, "What?"

Harry smirked again and reached down and kissed the older man, when he pulled back he said in a breathless voice, "I'm bored entertain me."

--With Sev and Rem—

Severus and Remus flooed home and began discussing (arguing) who would but Haku to bed.

"You do it I'm tired." Remus said laying down on the couch.

Sev frowned, "Are you alright? DO you need anything?"

Remus chuckled, "I'm fine this isn't my first moon, you know that."

The dark headed man frowned deeper, "I know, but if there is anything I can do to make it easier I will."

Remus smirked, "Then bath Caesar and put him to bed."

The Potion's Master scowled, "Fine come brat."

Caesar smiled, "Coming Mommy."

"Don't call me that!" Sev said ignoring his husband laugh.

Sev managed to get the five year old clean and almost in bed when a question was asked.

"Mommy why is daddy so tired? Is he sick?"

Severus sighed; he had been wondering when he would ask. "Your daddy is sick, he always gets sick around this time of the month, ask him about it tomorrow and I'm sure he'll tell you more."

As Severus left he almost didn't hear Caesar say. "Wow, daddy has a time of the month."

--The next day Hogwarts with the families.—

"Okay, so the kids will be with you Minerva?" Remus questioned.

The cat animagus nodded, "Yes, I will be watching them."

The two werewolves relaxed, they knew Minerva would take care of the pups.

While the adults were talking Jason and Caesar were playing in a small area Severus had spelled to keep them in.

Jason was popping bubbles Caesar blew while talking to Zabu.

"You know Zabu Interdum feror cupidine partium magnarum Europe vincendarum." Cae said pausing in the bubble blowing.

Jason stared at his 'cousin', "Huh?"

Caesar smiled and patted the younger boy on the head. "It's okay Jay-Jay, when you get older Zabu and I will teach you Latin. I said sometimes I get this urge to conquer large parts of Europe."

Jason still stared at the older boy. "Huh?"

Caesar frowned, "Jay-Jay. I'll tell you when you're older."

The little blond gave a toothy smile and went back to popping bubbles.

--

Hours later the families had retreated into their rooms for a talk, they (Remus and Severus) decided to tell Caesar about Harry and Remus' furry little problem.

Harry was laying on the couch with his head in Sirius's lap and Jason sleeping on his chest. Remus was lounging in Sev's lap on the loveseat. Little Caesar was playing with some toys on the floor

"Cae, son, come here please." Remus said from his seat on his husband.

The long haired child walked over, "Yes, daddy?"

Remus licked his lips and Sev rubbed his back, "Do you know what a werewolf is?"

The child brow furrowed in thought, " a doggy?"

Remus smiled he could feel Sev chuckle and he heard Sirius's barking laugh followed by Harry's softer one. "Not exactly, your uncle Padfoot, now he's a doggy." He shook his head and continued, "Okay, well a werewolf is a person that changes into a wolf once a month."

Caesar nodded.

Remus licked his lips again and swallowed, "Your uncle Midnight and I are werewolves and tonight we're turning into one."

Caesar blinked and poked his daddy, then ran over and poked Harry. Then looked at Sirius. "Lupum," he pointed at Harry and Remus. "Canum." He said pointing at Sirius.

Remus nodded, "Yes. Now because we're changing tonight you and Jason will be staying with Aunt Minnie okay?"

Caesar shrugged, "Kay-kay."

Sev kissed Remus neck, "See he doesn't care."

Remus sighed and relaxed into his husbands chest. "Yea, but he's five remember? Wait 'til he gets older and has friends."

Harry groaned, "Mr. Midnight asks Mr. Moony to shut his trap. Little Caesar wont care."

Sirius chuckled and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes, "Mr. Padfoot agrees."

Moony snickered, "Of course you do, you don't like sleeping on the couch or at our place."

Sirius frowned and flipped the other man off, but then decided to ask Caesar a question that had been bothering him, "Hey Cae why do you talk in Latin all the time?"

Caesar smiled and looked at his bunny and seemed to be listening to it. "Quid quid latine dictum sit, altum videtur."

Padfoot poke the man laying in his lap, "What he say?"

Harry sighed and swatted the hand poking him, "He said 'Anything said in Latin sounds profound' you should learn Latin."

The dog animagus made a face, "No way. Hey kid do you even know what profound means?"

Caesar looked at Padfoot, "Nope."

--

The families relaxed until it got dark then they took the children to Minerva's room were they said a quick goodnight and left.

After they left Minnie tucked Jason into bed and decided to tell Caesar a story.

"Come here, dear, I'm going to tell you a story." Minerva said placing the child on her lap.

"This is the story of four very brave men. All four men it rough, one was cursed with a terrible condition. The second made a very bad choice and was made into a spy. The third gave up his family to do the right thing." She paused a smiled at the sound of howls, "And the last saved us all."

--

Sorry it's short, but this seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will focus on Haku's first year. The story McGonnagall is telling will be finished throughout the story so you'll learn why Harry's a werewolf and how Voldy was killed.

--


	5. Parva leves capiunt animas

This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda

_**This is a challenge issued by Serpent in the Shadows I only took the challenge to help get over my writers block but I kinda escalated and now I'm hooked.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the plot, wow that's kinda sad.**_

Parings: Harry/Sirius

Remus/Severus

Ron/Hermione

Ginny/Neville

Summery: Now that Harry has won the war what can he do? Why, start a family of course with his lover Sirius Black. Together with Remus and Severus, who are surprisingly together, they go and adopt a child, but these children are special and I don't mean being magical.

Challenge #3

Requirements:  
-Naruto/Harry Potter crossover  
- Sirius/Harry pairing - already established  
-Remus/Severus pairing - already established  
-Harry and Sirius must adopt a 3 to 5 yr old Naruto  
-Remus and Severus must adopt Haku  
-Harry must be a werewolf and alpha of his 'pack' - so please make sure he has the 'mentality' of one!  
-Naruto and Haku must grow up in the wizarding world first before they return to their birth land.

--

Okay I lied this isn't Haku's school years yet up it is a time skip. It's about a year after they told Haku about being werewolves. Haku is about six almost 7 and Naruto is about 4. I had trouble with this chapter for some reason and no will to write.

--

**Parva leves capiunt animas-Small things occupy small minds**

Chapter 5

"Jason Naruto Potter!" Harry yelled as he looked around his class destroyed class room. "What did you do?"

The four year old giggled happily as his daddy assessed the damage. The desks were thrown about the chalkboard was spilt in two, and Harry's desk was divided neatly into thirds.

Jason gave his dad a toothy grin and waved. Harry sighed, "You act just like your Poppa."

The stunned Defense teacher looked around hi room to find the student who had been watching the child. He sighed as he found little Hugo Weasley couldn't be found.

Walking quickly he picked up the now squirming four year old blond. "Jason." Harry said firmly, "What did you do with Hugo?"

Jason refused to meet his dad's eyes. "Jason." Harry warned. The blond huffed and looked up.

There stuck, silenced and upside down was Hugo Weasley. Harry laughed and let the poor boy down.

"Are you okay Hugo?" Harry asked his godson. The red head was shaking and pale. "Yes Professor Potter. I'm fine."

Harry laughed again and patted the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry Hugo Jason won't do that again I promise, now run along and twenty points to Gryffindor for bravery." Harry winked, "Not many will watch Jason anymore."

When Hugo left Harry began scolding his son. "Jason you can't keep doing that to people!" He said sternly. "You have to learn to behave. Or else you'll get trouble." Harry sighed when he looked into his sons teary blue eyes. "I'm not mad just disappointed. Come on lets go see your poppa."

--

While Harry was dealing with his own child Severus was having problems of his own.

"Caesar," The potion master's voice was deathly calm as he looked into a mirror that he hoped was spelled to alter one's appearance.

The seven year old giggled happily, "Yes mommy?"

Severus used all of his control not to yell at the child. "Why am I wearing make-up?" And he was wearing make up. Bright red lipstick, dark purple eye shadow, a deep red blush and eye liner, the brat had managed to get eye liner on him.

Caesar smiled proudly, "Hugo's mommy wears make-up and I wanted my mommy to wear make-up too!" The brown eyed child smiled innocently up at his 'mommy'. "I love you mommy."

Severus control snapped he did the only thing he could think of he yelled for his husband.

--

Remus was unable to hear his husband yell as he was currently having tea with Padfoot. "They are really great kids." Sirius said as they two spoke of their children.

Remus nodded as he sipped his tea, "True, Caesar is still call Sev mommy," -Padfoot snickered. - "he says he hates it but I know better." The werewolf smiled a rather wolfish grin.

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "Jason is a bloody handful. He manages to frighten away all of his babysitters at an alarming rate."

A snort from behind the dog animagus made him jump. The man turned around scowling angrily. "Don't do that!"

Harry smirked, "Sorry Siri. I forget not everyone has my awesome hearing."

Jason giggled happily until Harry glared again, "You're still in trouble mister."

The blond frowned and gave his papa puppy dog eyes. Sirius, looking anywhere but his son, asked, "What did he do this time?"

Harry handed the four-year old to his husband, "I left for ten minutes and left Hugo in charge." The professor put his head in his hands. "Ten minutes Siri and when I came back Hugo was on the ceiling."

Harry glared at the snickering men, "It wasn't funny. Jason has been doing it more and more lately I'm worried about him. His magic seems so out of control. It's like when I was a kid."

Remus frowned thoughtfully, "Your magic was influenced by that piece of Voldemort's soul you absorbed the night he kill Lily and James correct?"

The younger wolf nodded, "Yes, that's what's worrying me." Harry closed his eyes and plopped down in a chair beside his husband, "My magic got so very far out of control, that it almost killed me when I was younger," A determined look entered his eyes, "I won't let that happen to him."

Sirius gave his husband a one-armed hug, "Don't worry we'll fix this." Remus nodded, "It seems both boys are having problems. I told you of Caesar's talent?"

The other two nodded, Remus continued, "Sev and I are looking into his biological family. So far we've only found that he was born somewhere near Japan."

Harry and Sirius shared a look, "Maybe we should do the same."

--

"Daddy?" Caesar called out. Remus poked his head into his son's room, "Yes Cae?"

The brown haired child bit is lip, "Daddy I gotta letter." He held it up. The envelope was dirty and torn slightly.

Remus gazed at his son, "We did it come from little one?" He entered the room and sat on the bed next to the boy.

Caesar shifted slightly, "A bird brought it yesterday." He knew he should have said something sooner.

The werewolf closed his eyes. "Caesar, do you remember us talking about what to do when you receive mail?"

The child nodded guiltily. "Yes daddy you and mommy told me I should give it to you or uncles' Midnight and Padfoot."

Remus nodded back, "That's right it could have been dangerous." He gently plucked the letter from his son's hands. He looked at the front and spoke softly to the child. "Why don't you and Zabu go play mommy and I need to talk okay?"

"Absum!" Caesar said leaving the room in a hurry just managing to grab the bunny on the way out. Remus laughed at his son's antics and left to find his husband.

He found Sev in his lab cleaning up. It seemed Remus had perfect timing.

"Caesar gave me this." The werewolf held up the letter. "It seems a bird brought it to him yesterday and he only saw fit today to give it to me."

"A bird?" Severus questioned looking the envelope over. Remus nodded, "Caesar would have told me if it was an owl. He just said a bird."

"Have you read it?" The potion's master questioned going to stand by Remus.

The man shook his head, "No yet I thought we could do it together."

Severus nodded his agreement and opened the envelope.

The letter read.

To the people that adopted Haku,

My name is Momochi Zabuza. I am a rouge ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist; I am telling you this for one reason. To protect the boy. Haku has a gift that in my country is called a Kekkei Genkai or bloodline trait. It allows him to manipulate water and ice. He also is able to use a special kind of energy called chakra. Over the next five years, I will be sending you several scrolls to help him control this energy. Take care of the boy he is powerful.

Momochi Zabuza

The two shared a look. "I think we may need to find out more about this Momochi Zabuza and chakra, don't you agree?" Remus asked. Severus nodded, "This might also be the strange energy that the little Potter has. We should inform them as well I suppose."

The two shared a look and went in search of there son, Sirius and Harry. They had some things to discuss.

--

So, sorry for the wait but this chapter did not want to be written.


End file.
